Royal Yukai crime
by Crimson-Midnight-Moon
Summary: The Aliens are back after 4 years with new aliens, when they visit the mews and find out Ichigo left the group for good,with no contact, but when they find what happend there in for a supprise...Ichigos a-a WHAT!IxK PxT ZxP On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Characters that are new

Name: Ichigo : Female

Age:17

Hair: red pink with gold streaks

Eyes: red brown with gold tin in them

Species: demon :wildcat, lion, dog, and dragon mix

Personality: Happy, bubbly ,kind ,nice, forgiving, navie,airhead,

Sibling(s): Kakon-e

Name: KaiRay : Female

Age:18

Hair: dark brown with silver, red ,green and ice blue streaks

Eyes: Ice Blue with silver tin in them

Species: Full demon: wolfe ,fox,tiger and phonix mix

Personality: Happy,sneaky, serious, mestivious and mysterious.

Sibling(s):Reiko and Itakaru

Name: Chika : Female

Age: 22

Hair: Black, with red and gold streaks

Eyes: Emerald with dark blue tin in them

Species: Demon: Falcon ,firefly

Personality: wise, tessefull, intelegent .

Sibling(s):Hotaru

Name: Hotaru : Male

Age:17

Hair: Blood red, with gold and black streaks

Eyes: Deep blue with emerald tin in them

Species: Demon: Firefly and falcon

Personality: playfull, childish, smart, pervert

Sibling(s):Chika

Name:Katsu :Male

Age:16

Hair: dark purple with black and silver streaks

Eyes: gray and speks of red

Species:half demon: fox, human

Personality: playfull,kind childish, loves to win ,mestifious.

Sibling(s):Hirouko

Name: Kakon-e :Female

Age: 7

Hair: blond gold like with pink streaks

Eyes: purple with gold tin in them

Species: halfdemon :wildcat , human

Personality: sweet, hyper ,happy, all the time

Sibling(s): Ichigo

Name:Reiko :Female

Age: 10

Hair: orange with red streaks

Eyes: orange amberish with silver tin in them

Species: demon: tiger, fox

Personality: shy ,quiet, jumpy, kind, cheerful

Sibling(s):KaiRay, and Itakaru

Name: Itakaru : Male

Age:14

Hair: light forest green

Eyes: gold

Species: demon: Phoenix, Fox

Personality: rude,grumpy , mesterious like sister, kind in his own way.

Sibling(s): KaiRay ,and Reiko

Name: Hirouku : Male

Age: 24

Hair: silver gray with black streaks

Eyes: red and a tiny bit of purple

Species: half demon: dragon

Personality: rude,playfull ,teasing, Pervert

Sibling(s):Katsu

Name:Wakana : Female

Age: 24

Hair: yellow red and orange like fire

Eyes: firey yellow with a tint of orange

Species: demon: phonix

Personality: feisty, kind, cheerfull ,motherly

Sibling(s):Mitsuko

Name: Mitsukou : Male

Age: 25

Hair: ocean blue and green streaks

Eyes: purpel with red tin

Species:demon ,dragon

Personality: serious,kind, sometimes happy.

Name:Tylon : Male

Age: 19

Hair: Midnight blue

Eyes: Pure gold

Species:Alien

Personalety: same as kish exept more mestivious.

Sibling(s):Kish and Komina and Tikira

Name:Komina : Female

Age:15

Hair:Midnight blue

Eyes:pure gold

Personality: Kind, bubbly, always happy ,and hyper

Sibling(s):Kish, Tylon, Tikira

Name:Tikira :Female

Age: 15

Hair: Dark Green

Eyes:Pure gold

Personality:just like komina they are twins

Sibling(s):Kish,Tylon and Komina

These are my new characters im gona use in the story, save ichigo who I just put in, most them are aggresif only if they lose there temper the girls are the feisty ones, and if looks can kill the -boys would be dead. Well see ya next forget to review the chapters kay.

MoonAngel~ : )


	2. We meet again

M.A: Hello people of Earth ,this is my first FanFic so please go easy on me, im not the best person in spelling or grammar ,in fact im the worst ,so no flames please.

Kish:Ummm hi, why am I here and how did I get here –looks around panicing-

M.A: ummm….I don't know –pulls innocent face- anyway ,since you're here do he

Disclaimer will ya.

Kish:umm okay ,M.A dose not own Tokyo mew mew only her new characters ones she made up. Happy?

M.A: Very lets start the story

_Chapter 1_

_4years after the battle with deepblue _

A Girl with pink-red hair that ended in the middle of her back was looking out a window staring in the sky deep in thought –_I miss them,how long has it been 4 years, since I left-,_

"hey Ichigo, Ichigo, gggrrrrr ICHIGO." A female shouted from behind the girl, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh what ,oh its only you ,Chika, man don't do that you scared the living shit out of me sheesh, so what is it you want anyway?" The girl Ichigo asked the woman giving her a death glare confused.

Chika calmed down a bit still a little pissed but said in the calmest voice she could "Well first of all its not Man its Woman do you see me having a dick ,no you don't ,second ,that was the only way to get your attention dear Cousin ,anyway I came here to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me later for Kakon-e's Birthday or did you forget your own sisters 7th birthday." She said narrowing her right eye lifting an eyebrow in a tease voice.

"WHAT ,of course I didn't forget her birth day, yes im coming with ,duhh" The red head yelled.

"okay okay ,no need to yell woman I can here perfectly fine" Chika said rubbing her pointy humanlooking ears will thinking –_yup she forgot alright, urgh now my ears hurt like hell,stupit hearing_-

And Ichigo was thinking –_I am the worst sister in the univers, how could I forget my sisters birthday, my OWN sister ohohuuu man_, _okay Ichigo ,you can get the present now calm down, OH HOW CAN I FREAKING CALM DOWN ,I FORGOT MY OWN LITTLE SISTERS BIRTHDAY THAT'S TOMORROW,_

_Ok calm down ,breath in and out_-.

"Ummm ,Ichigo are you okay? you look a little pale there." Chika said a tiny bit worried about her younger cousin.

When Ichigo was pulled out of her panicking thoughts she finally answered stuttering in a hurried tone "Huh, what o-oh y-yeah com-come on lets go before the mall closes." Pulling the 22 year old out of the door

"Hey, oww that hurts you know, Ichigo ,oww stop pulling, its 11 in the morning you don't have to be in such a dame hurry the mall wont close till 9pm owww" Chika shouted will she was dragged out the door ,literally." Can I at lest putt some shoes on and get my keys?" she asked.

"oh…. I.. forgot, yeah go ahead." Ichigo said walking back in the House or more like Mansion, having a sweat drop forming on her head for forgetting to put on shoes.

Time skip

At the mall

When they arrived at the Mall, Chika decided that they should split to search for the present, while Ichigo searches for hers.

Meanwhile with Ichigo, she was in a jewelry store a VERY expensive jewelry store, -_since I forgot Kakon-e's b-day I will make it up to here hhmmmmm, what to get, earrings no, she's to young,hmmmmmmmm oh that necklace is cute,-_, the Necklace she was a pendant with a golden kitty cat on a golden chain playing with a purple amethyst gem in the shape of a sphere.

"Excuse me miss may I help you?" An old lady with that looked like around the age of 68 asked.

"Um ,yes how much is this cat necklace here?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh this one?" the lady asked pointing to the cat necklace, Ichigo nodded "well its $348 dollars, for who if I may ask is this beautiful necklace?"

The 17 year old looked at the old woman and answered "Its for my Sisters 7th Birthday and id like to buy the necklace ,Please" handing her credit card to the lady. The Old woman nodded taking the card and handing Ichigo it back with a little box smiling , "have a nice day" the elderly said "you too" she said leaving the store. Ichigo was interrupted while shopping by her stomach and went to the food cort to grab lunch, but bumpt into someone.

"OH im so sorry are you okay did I break anything, do you feel dizy ,need to go to the hospital how many fingers am I holding up." Ichigo rambled not noticing the other person which was a girl.

"hey hey its okay im okay don't panic Im fine."said the girl ,looking up noticing the other girl she bumpt into, observing the rambling girl –_hmm, have I meet here somewhere before, she looks a lot like- maybe she, no what am I talking about Ichigo doesn't have golden streaks in here hair but what if- _ the black haired girl thought not noticing the other girl staring at her ,because Ichigo finally noticed who she bumpt into.

"Minto?" Ichigo asked shoked staring at Mint.

"Wha- How do you-" Mint was about to ask but cut herself of now sure that this was the former Mew that left 4 years ago there leader "ICHIGO" she shouted not believing her eyes and hugging her ex-leader that had equally wide eyes maybe even bigger.

M.A: Well that's it for today, if you ask me this chapter was not good at all.

Kish: Your right I wasn't even in this chapter, when do I come in huh huh? - Jumps up and down-

M.A: Listen here you big eared alien I try my best to make this story interesting, this is my first fanfic give me some credit,-turns to readers- I apolochize for not having kish in here yet he will come in ch.2 or 3 in, and I will try to make the chapters longer.

Kish: yeah well I still say you could do waaayy beter.

M.A: like I said Im trying my best –gritting teeth, calmes down- anyway please RxR

~MoonAngel


	3. Reunion 1

M.A: ok im back with more im trying to writ this story and update fast for you readers

And I hope this is at least a little longer then the last one.

Kish: soooooooo am I in this chapter am I am i

M.A: maybe

Kish: come on tell me

M.A: no

Kish: Please please Please please PPPPPPPPlease

M.A: NOO

Kish:oh come on please you know you love me

M.A:- red face steam coming out- even if I did love you I wouldent tell you, now SHUT UP NO MEANS NO N-O NO OKAY NOW, huh disclaimer – glares at kish-

Kish: M.A dose not own Tokyo Mew Mew. –Mumbles something-

M.A: If I did which I don't ,Masaya would never be created or dead, on the story

_Chapter 2: Reunion_

The two girls stared around them in silence now sitting on a bench in the mall.

Mint decidet to talk first

"So what have umm you been doing the past 4 years?" Minto asked looking at Ichigo now.

"I lived with my cousins in ou-our p-p-parents Mansion with my sister." Ichigo answerd hesitantly, not likeing to talk about her parents.

"What, but I thought tha-"Mint was cut of by a voice.

"Mint, where, where you we where searching for you and here we find you sitting on a bench with some stranger ." Said the voice.

Ichigo looked up to see a girl around the age of 16 or so with long blond hair, red eyes, she was dreesed in jeans that went to the knee with a red tank top and flipflop-highheels.

"uh mito are you okay we where searching for you and couldn't-" said a girl as she came running to them with green hair that went to her shoulders and a little past but she cut her self of now staring at the pink-red haired girl ,she was wearing green sneakers, but cut jeans and a light green t-shirt,-_is that who I think it is if so she changed …a lot_- the girl thought.

"hey lettuce are you okay?" the blond asked.

"Yeah im fine." The girl named Lettuce answerd.

The rest of the mews ,Pudding in her usual clothing ,Zakuro in her disiners clothing and ringo in her jeans and multy colord t-shirts (a.n:I don't like describing what there wearing so from now on use your Imagiation thanx : )

" Sorry I got distrated goodness is that a crime?" mint said to the blond.

"No but you could of told us!" exclaimd blondie

"I told you I got distracted, bery!"

"and what you forgot about us bumpt into some stranger you don't even know and started to have a confersation about who knows what!"bery girl started to shout.

"what I know this girl shes my friend I haven't seen her in 4 years." Mint yelled.

"you little you have no right to yell at me im the leader so you better shut your trap and I don't care if you haven't seen this tramp for ov –" Bery was cut of a

**Slap**

In the face from no other then …..Ichigo, Everyone stard at her with shock.-_finaly she shut up, I was starting to have a headach_-.

"Who do y-" bery started but was interrupted

"first of all shut the freak up before I send you to the hospital, second, I will not be called a tramp by one who is a tramp herself ,third, mint and I haven't seen each for 4 years ,you know id like to talk to my old friends that I haven't seen to now leave before I get really pissed oh and before I forget, you might be the leader of the mews but that doesn't have to mean that you can boss them around in there everyday live if you do that again I will know and you will be in your grave ,Understood." Ichigo said giving a glare that made Zakuro even scared and in a cold voice

"Oh and who might you be exactly?" tramp asked in a snobbish voice

Ichigo was thinking-_who dose this little slut think she is talking and treating themlike that, Illbut her in her place_- well more like Ichigos dark side thought

"Well, My Name Is Ichigo Momomia(is that her last name )"

The Mews where shocked ,this before them was there ex-leader ,best friend, that left 4 years ago the only ones that where not shocked where Minto and Zakuro.

"ICHIGO ,I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" cried a overly happy Pudding as she lounged herself at the strawberry girl.

Ichigo could berly talk in the bear crushing hug, she was starting to turn blue "Is…..od….do…..ee…..uo…..o." was all she got out and "ant….eath."

"umm ,p-pudding let I-Ichigo g-go s-shes t-turning b-blue." Lettuce stuttered worry written all over her face.

"Huh, oh no are you okay?" pudding exclaimed with worry ,letting her friend go.

"I-Im fine" Ichigo said to the 15 year old girl.

Then like on cue she was overthrown by hugs from her old friends except ringo and bery.

Ringo didn't know her and berry thought –_Ill show her ,her place ,I mean I already have her boyfriend_-

"I have an Idea why don't we go to my Mansion and talk for a bit you know catch up on things?" Mint asked.

"Sure." said the girls save berry who gave a 'humph' and stomped of,

**Time skip**

They where all siting at a big table with tea in silence till Mint broke it once again,

"so what did you do in the 4 years ,you never finished answering."

"like I said I lived with my cousins and my little sister Kakon-e –chan, in our parents Mansion."

Ichigo answerd.

"Wait you never told us you had a sister and your parents mansion? I didn't know your parents where rich, why didn't they just live in the mansion?" asked mint confused like the others.

"My parents that you know aren't my real parents there my adopted ones or so you could say ,anyway my real parents died in an um car accident 6 years ago ,a year after Kakon-e was born so did my cousins parents we wanted to stay together but the police said we where to young to stay with teens in the Mansion so they told us we had to go somewhere with grown-ups, but of course my oldest cousin ,Mitsukou refused to let us go to someone strange that he is not familiar with, the police and him made a deal when Mitsukou turms 21 we all come back living with him in the mansion under manly his care but he will not let Kakon-e or Reiko or his sister Wakana under any circumstance go ,they agreed now I live with my sister Kakon-e who is 7 tomorow and my cousins from youngest to oldest: Reiko, Itakaru, Katsu, Hotaru, KaiRay, Chika, Hirouku, Wakana and Mitsukou." Ichigo explained

"wow that's a lot that happened in you life." Lettuce said.

"yeah but I don't care I like excitement and you guys don't have to pity me I don't need that Im over my Parents death." She told them.

"How did you know," said a calm yet shocked Zakuro .

"your eyes" lied Ichigo, "well anyway tell me about the new mews and what's been going ohn in your lives." She said.

This time pudding answered "well after you left, we found Ringo and Berry, well Masha did anyway Ringo here is a Penguin and Berry is a bunny mixed with Imorote cat."

"Seriously well I can see Ringo as a Penguin no offense it's a comment I think penguins are cute, no im not lesb. Im straight anyway Berry ,that snobby girl ,she acts nothing like a bunny, If you compare her to mint in the nicest person contest ever mint would win compared to her mints a like they say 'the perfect angel' "

Mint shot Ichigo a glare at that part "What its true." She finished.

They all started to laugh, good old times. They talked some more till it was like around 5pm and Ichigo got a phone call

Ringtone

Come on baby

Why wont you love me

Stop being stubborn

And say you want me

I know you care

I know you love me

Just come and say the

Three words I want to here

Don't be scared

Say you love me.

"huh my phone " ichigo answered and "hello, oh chika

You could her here yell

"**ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU, I CANT FIND YOU ANYWHERE."**

"Chika im at my friends house the ones I haven't seen for 4 years"

"**WHAT, AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, WHERE ARE YOU ,IM PIKING YOU UP."**

"Hhh im at sunrisewest ave. the big mansion cant miss it…okay bye " Ichigo ended the phone

(not a real place)

"my cuz will be here In 5 minutes so I better go." she said, she took a not paper out and scribbled something on it and hand it, it to mint "here that's my cell number call whenever you like."

After a view minutes they exchanged numbers as a Porsche 918 spider arrived

"that's my ride see ya" Ichigo said jumping in the Porsche as they all said bey in return.

"so?" chika asked while driving facing the road

"so what?" strawberry asked confused

"how did it feel to see your old friends again?" chika asked smiling

"it felt like the first day of school having no hope in making friends, but all of a sudden you have them like a snap of a finger you have them ,talking like long lost friends having all that hope back, hehehe literally." Red head answered smiling at the sky closing her eyes enjoying the wind.

"That's good so what did you get for your sister?" asked the emerald blue eyed girl

"Wait and see." Answered Ichigo "and you?"

"Wait and see." Chika said, then they laughed.

**Some where in a space ship**

"I will find you my Koneke Chan, if it's the last thing I do." Said mysterious person sounding determined yet sad, from the news he got the day before.

M.A: done with chapter 2 yay

Kish: Was I in it?

M.A: maybe but I think everyone already knows the nickname gave it away anyway the ring tone is **mine** I made it up its not even a real ring tone or a song , so are the new characters that Ichigo mentioned you already know what I mean there on the first page.

Kish:You suck- trows tomato at my head-

M.A: What the why did you do that.

Kish: I felt like it-looks around board-

M.A: felt like it, FELT LIKE IT that's it your dead Ill show you felt like it –takes out sword –

Kish: o_o where did you get that sword –starts backing away-

M.A: -Starts chasing him around –

Kish: -screams whil being chased- please RxR

M.A: yeah review if you don't want him dead here or in the story, the story would be changed to tragedy then -smirks evily at kish and readers-

Kish: you wouldent-lookes at M.A as her sword starts to glow and m.a smiles sweetly nodding-

M.A: yes I would

Kish: Please if you love me please review?

-Scared for his life-

M.A: -wispers- I wont kill him ,lets not tell him that thou –winks then turnes serious- but seriously review please ,thanx.

~MoonAngel


	4. Flashback:reaching Earth

M.A:I am so so so so so so so Sorry for not updating I got addicted to this Anime called Shugo Chara and could not get enough of it I'm really sorry, any way I don't own Tokyo mew mew.

I want to thank the people who reviewed, thank you very much,

And I'm sorry about my bad grammar; I'm not the best writer.

So anyway on with the story, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Chapter 3 **

_Somewhere in a space ship_

The Mysterious Person was now sitting on His bed thinking of the day before.

_Flashback:_

_The Aliens finally reached their destination almost; Earth_

_When they landed one Alien was going crazy jumping up and down _

"_I get to see my kitty, I get to see koneke Chan, I get to see my kitty, I get to see koneko- chan." He kept singing._

"_Will you calm yourself Kish; you'll get to see your 'koneko-chan' as you put it." Said a Irritated voice coming into the room._

"_I cant help it, Pai!" the boy named Kish said as he floated to the other side of the room where a boy that looked like 15 or 16 was sitting blushing as he was staring into space (daydreaming) thinking about a yellow monkey mew._

"_Tart, Tart hello space to Tart." Kish said trying to get the boys attention._

"_huh, oh what do you want." Tart snapped at him and saw a smirk form on his face._

"_Dreaming about a certain monkey I presume?" the green haired alien asked snickering _

"_What N-NO what g-gives y-you that Idea." Tart asked blushing, making him look like a tomato._

"_Oh nothing, except you know the fact that your blushing." Kish teased._

"_Guys will you keep it down I am trying to sleep here!" exclaimed a Female voice._

"_Yeah, man, look what you did, now I have a headache, urgh!"Exclaimed another voice as they both stomped up the room. _

_Kish turned to see who see who It was, there now in front of him stud two girls that looket completely the same yet different, one girl had Midnight Blue hair and the other had Dark Green they both had pure gold eyes and they looket pretty pissed of as they looked at the green haired alien boy._

"_Komina ,Tikira what is it?" Kish asked annoyed_

"_What is it, you ask, well big brother, we where sleeping and where awakened in the middle of our sleep, by your oh so annoying voice ."Tikira the green haired girl said, who now glared at her brother._

"_And I should care why?" he asked in a board tone_

"_Because Kish, HOW ARE WE GOING TO LOOK OUR BEST IF WE ARE GOING TO MEET YOUR GIRLFREIND!" The twins shouted at Kish causing him to fall over _

"_SHES NOT MY GIRLFREIND, yet anyways ."Kish shouted back, but mumbling the last part._

"_aww come on Kish, don't act like such a baby, your going to get her don't worry." A voice behind him said tauntingly._

"_Tylon, please do us ALLl A favor and shut up before I make you." Kish said still annoyed by his younger twin sisters he didn't want to deal with his older brother to -__ why did they have to come anyway- __Kish thought._

"_Well be on earth in 5 minutes get ready for landing." Pai said emotionlessly coming in the room._

_They all nodded and took a seat, putting on there seatbelts, as a machine was counting down_

"_Reaching Destination, Earth in _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0,_

_Mission complete" said machine_

_They all stud up, and went to see where they had landed, surprisingly they where on top of there old lab, the library top._

"_Well im of see ya."Kish said teleporting away._

_As Kish teleported he landed in a Café, Café Mew Mew to be exact, by the café was a sign that read __**Open.**_

_Kish waited till it was closing time and teleported right inside_

"_I am back Kitty cat!" he shouted , causing lettuce to drop the plates, and Pudding to fall off of her circus ball, the rest just stared shocked, well except Zakuro, she stared at him blankly._

"_Alien Alert, Alien Alert." A plush ball said flying around in the air. (A.n: Let's pretend Masha became Berry's robot k.)_

_The mews got there pendants ready_

"_So where's koneko-chan?" Kish asked confused, looking around not seeing his Ichigo._

_The Mews looked at him; with a sad face now knowing why he is here, pudding was the first to speak up_

"_She left." She said her voice cracking._

"_So where did she go, home?" he asked. This time Mint spoke _

"_No, she means she left as in left for good, not a Mew Mew anymore, if you want to visit her ,we cant help you ,she left with out any contact, and she doesn't live at her parents house anymore either ,we don't know okay!" Mint shouted the last part wanting him to just go away, and not hearing of there old leader. Yes Mint missed her. Just then Ryou walked from where ever he was to the girls, then he saw the green haired alien._

"_What do you want, if you want more mew aqua we have none, so go away." he hissed out, glaring at the alien_

"_I just came to see my kitty!" Kish said defending himself._

"_Well we don't have your cat." Blond boy said still glaring._

"_Im not talking about a normal cat im talking about Ichigo!" Green haired boy said frustrated, why would no one tell him where she is, didn't she want to see him or miss him in the 4 years, its confusing and frustrating._

"_Ichigo doesn't work here anymore." he said getting angry._

"_Where is she then?" Kish asked getting annoyed._

"_We don't know." Ryou said gritting his teeth_

"_Will some one PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" Kish yelled out frustrated_

" _Listen here alien, we don't know where she is, what she's doing or if she's still alive OK, she left 4years ago, a week after the battle with deep blue ,she doesn't live with her family ,we just DON'T KNOW ,NOW LEAVE!" Ryou yelled._

_To shocked to say anymore, Kish teleported back to the library top._

"_So kish, where did you go?" asked his sister komina _

"_Café Mew Mew." Kish said , with a pained look in his face._

"_Yo, bro you alright there, you look like you've seen a ghost." Tylon asked._

"_I'm going to my room." Kish said with a blank expression on his face, as he teleported to his room._

_The rest just stared at the spot he was standing, "What's wrong with him?" Tikara asked, worried breaking the silence._

"_I have no idea." Tylon and Komina said at the same time, while Taru and Pai just shrugged._

_In Kish's Room_

_Kish was staring at the sealing of his green room ,which had a green King size bed and a lot of pictures of our Cat Mew._

"I will find you my Koneke Chan, if it's the last thing I do." Said Kish in a Hissing kind of tone.

_End Flashback_

M.A : sorry , I Know Its short but my laptop Is low on battery and I don't have a charger cuz' mines broke and my step dad tock his with on a trip and he wont be back in a week ,and I can't write on my moms or his computer.

Kish: That sucks .

M.A : yes ,yes it does, anyway If anyone has Ideas for Characters for my story send them in Review or send me a message (P.M me), the details:

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Human Or Demon

Species: ( only for demon )

Personality:

Sibling(s): only if you want them to have siblings.

And if you want them to be the Good or Bad Guy.

P.S: As many characters as you want! : D

Good guys or Good Gang: all the characters from chapter 1 the very first chapter 1

Bad guys or Bad Gang: haven't decided yet.

Ideas are also welcomed! : D

~ MoonAngel


	5. Authors Note

Yeah, never thought I'd have to do this, but,

I'm putting the story on hold.

Why?

I'm under a lot of stress right now, School, Family, my life, and everything!

I don't have time to write anymore. I need to get my act together in school and sort things out in my life.

I don't know if I'm ever going to write again, but if I do I hope my writing style has improved and spelling. I don't want to do this but I have to and I really hope you understand; besides FanFiction is not going to help me make a career and I don't even know what I want to be anymore.

I hope you all understand, I really love all the reviews I get for each of my stories, I really do.

Thank you for reading my stories.

Crimson-Midnight-Moon


	6. Pettition!

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

-  
STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Samantha


End file.
